


A New Year's Night to Remember

by MyQueenMakotoChan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, MakoAnn Week, New Year's Eve, New Years, Poor Sae, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQueenMakotoChan/pseuds/MyQueenMakotoChan
Summary: A night of fun and festivities ends with a small exchange of New Year's love.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	A New Year's Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for MakoAnn week!
> 
> I had alot of fun writing this one, and maybe I'll write actually write what happens at the end at some point, but I'll leave that to your imagination for now.
> 
> Remember to follow @MakoAnnW on Twitter for more works!

“Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!”

The sound of bells tolling began to ring throughout the city as the worries and stresses of the past year got left behind, and people all around the world were beginning to celebrate the dawning of a new year. In a small Tokyo apartment, three girls held their own small celebration of this occasion and collectively counted down the time till they passed into the new year, a much needed moment of rest after a year that had been indescribably tiring for many reasons.

Ann Takamaki, member of the now disbanded Phantom Thieves let out a happy sigh and let herself flop back onto the couch, a smile on her face.

“I almost can’t believe that the year is over, it kinda felt like it was never gonna end…!”

“Indeed, many crazy things happened, but no matter what happened, we were still able to overcome it. At times though, it did truly feel overwhelming…”

In a much more tired voice, Makoto Niijima, also ex-Phantom Thief who had most recently acquired the title of Ann’s girlfriend, said her piece before sitting down onto the couch, and laying her head back, allowing it to tilt to rest on Ann’s shoulder. 

“You all certainly did incredible things, things that most people would call impossible, and yet you proved them wrong. It is a shame that no one will… really know what happened though, about who you really are…”

Makoto’s sister, Sae Niijima, also took a seat on the other side of the couch, and looked at the two with a bit of sadness, but that sadness got slowly replaced with a small smile. For the majority of the year, Sae had spent her every waking hour trying to figure out the culprit behind the mental shutdown cases, only to realize that the true culprit was manipulating the masses with ease, and the only ones trying to stop it were a group of high school students with the power to go to another world. There was a part of her that still couldn’t quite believe the truth behind what happened, but after what she saw on Christmas Eve, there was no denying that things like a world inside of a heart existed. Looking at the two girls sitting across the couch from her, she felt immense gratitude, and wished that they could get the recognition they deserve, or even just a little praise, but it seemed like neither of those things wasn’t something they were interested in. 

The discovery of Makoto and Ann’s relationship is not something Sae had been privy to voluntarily, and all parties involved still held some embarrassment about it. At the beginning of the month, Sae had gotten off of work early and headed straight home. Her lack of knowledge with Makoto’s schedule made her assume that Makoto wouldn’t be home by the time she got there, so she didn’t bother sending a text to confirm her theory. Upon arriving home, she unlocked the door, and as she was heading inside, she thought she heard something odd, but figured it might simply be the heater. Unfortunately for her, the noise which Sae heard was  _ not _ just the heater. 

As she began to exit the entryway, her eyes were drawn to something moving just around the corner where the couch was. This movement immediately put her on high alert, and her mind became focused on discerning what was going on, and caused her to reevaluate the sound which she had been hearing. Listening closer, it sounded a bit higher-pitched than the heater normally did, and seemed to be fluctuating in volume. As her eyes focused on the movement, she realized that she… recognized the pattern she was seeing, it looked like the pattern on a Shujin skirt. As she inched closer, she noticed that the pattern was moving slightly, and confusion washed over her a moment later as her ears picked up on something else.

“Mmmnh, Makoto~” 

The voice which she heard was muffled, and was followed by a… moan of sorts, something which thoroughly confused her. Sae felt like she should recognize the voice which said her Sister’s name, and based on context, there was likely only one culprit for the vocalization which came after. Lowering her guard slightly, Sae finally took some steps out of the entryway, and let out a loud gasp at what she finally saw. Before her, on the couch, she could see Ann, seemingly on her stomach, doing something to some _ one _ just out of sight - the pattern which Sae had seen upon entering was in fact Ann’s skirt shifting from side to side. The person who Ann was… acting upon was pressed into the couch, and only their arms were visible as they ran along Ann’s back with no goal in mind. As Sae’s gasp got heard, Ann seemed to instantly freeze up, her body fully tense as she stopped what she was doing, and slowly lifted her head and turned to face the prosecutor. A mix of horror and terror filled her face as she immediately sat up, her mouth moving as if she was going to say something, but no sound came. At this sudden moving, the person who had previously been pinned to the couch, pulled themselves up and looked at Ann with confusion on their face. 

“Ann…? Is something wro-”

Once Makoto’s face had risen above the back of the couch, she directed her gaze towards whatever Ann was looking at, and when she saw the cause of Ann’s horror, her face mimicked the fear.

“S-S-Sis?!?!”

Sae had never seen her sister in such a state - her hair was disheveled and all over her face were bright red imprints caused by Ann’s lips, as well as a few of those marks going down her neck. When Makoto processed that her sister was staring at her in such a state, she quickly began to panic, and squirmed her way out from under Ann so that she could stand up, and bend herself into the deepest bow she could.

“I-I am s-s-sorry you had to witness t-that!”

Seeing Makoto’s reaction, Ann quickly put herself in the same position, before she adjusted her loosened clothing and rapidly grabbed her bag before proceeding to leave the house without raising her head once. After Ann left, the Niijimas had a very awkward conversation, after Makoto cleaned herself up of course, but after the initial embarrassment wore off, Sae was able to see Makoto’s resolve in wanting that relationship to work. Ever since she had learned that her sister was a part of the Phantom Thieves, and realized how poorly she had been treating Makoto for a  _ long _ time, she realized that she needed to show her sister support in any way that she could, so she did her best to show acceptance for Makoto’s decision. 

Since then, Ann had visited a few times, and the tensions between all three of them had worn down little by little, but there were still certainly lingering worries. As for today, Sae had actually encouraged Makoto to invite Ann over for their New Year’s festivities, as she was hoping that she could also do her best to make amends to Ann and help make the girl feel more comfortable around her - in some ways, she almost wanted to seem like a cool parent, which made Sae all kind of flustered that she’d have such thoughts. Earlier in the night, the Phantom Thieves (and Sae and Sojiro) had gathered at Leblanc to eat the new year’s soba, and to generally celebrate their victories. After those festivities had ended, Ann left with Makoto and Sae to finish out the night together, and much to Sae’s delight, it seemed that her plan had worked, and Ann was seeming quite comfortable around Sae. The most the couple had done in Sae’s presence since their relationship was discovered is hold hands, and occasionally other small things like that - both of them felt like they might die of embarrassment if they got discovered doing anything more. When Ann came over during the week, Sae would vacate the living room so that they didn’t have to be around her, and they seemed appreciative of this, but Sae  _ very much _ wished that they would be quieter about the things they did out there…

With the clock having finally ticked over to the new year, Sae stretched her arms and covered a yawn coming from her mouth. 

“Sorry, I think I’m going to be going to bed now. I’ve grown accustomed to going to sleep earlier recently, thanks to not having to worry about the Phantom Thieves case, so being up this is now unusual rather than the norm.”

As Sae got up off the couch, Makoto did the same, and came over to hug her older sister, which actually surprised Sae a bit. Once the shock wore off however, a caring smile formed on her lips, and she wrapped her arms around her sister gently.

“Good night sis, thank you for accompanying us tonight, and for this little party! I really enjoyed it.”

“It was my pleasure. Thank you for allowing me the chance to do these sorts of things with you, I’ll treasure these moments. Oh, and…”

Sae leaned in a bit closer so that she could continue by whispering into Makoto’s ear, “Try to keep it down, and don’t stay up too late, we have to visit the shrine tomorrow.”

With a coy smile, Sae then broke the hug and took a few steps towards her room before giving a small wave to Ann.

“Good night Ann, see you in the morning.”

“Good night! Thank you again for all this!”

With a final nod and smile back, the older sister made her way down the hall and finally went into her bedroom. Meanwhile, Makoto was still slightly malfunctioning from what Sae had insinuated. If she had said that in a normal tone, she likely would have just brushed it off, but since Sae had gotten quiet with such intention, as if to make sure Ann couldn’t hear, it made her mind race with possibilities of what the deeper meaning behind it could be, although she had a pretty good idea…

“Uh… Makoto…? You alright? What’d Sae say?”

Ann’s words thrust Makoto out of her stupor, and she turned around with red painting her cheeks brightly. 

“N-Nothing! J-Just… reminding me of chores I have to finish tomorrow…!”

Ann didn’t really buy that explanation, but didn’t press further, mostly because she just liked seeing the cute blush on Makoto’s face. Deciding that she wanted to further this blush, Ann smirked as she rose up from the couch, and strode over to Makoto before placing her hands low on Makoto’s waist, something which sent chills down the older girl’s spine. 

“You know Makoto, you haven’t kissed me since last year, that’s pretty mean...”

Makoto felt as if she couldn’t get any more red, especially since she was falling for such dumb jokes like that.

“I-I… I suppose you’re… technically correct…”

“What do you say we… remedy that?~” 

When it came to staring down a hardened criminal, or a twisted distortion, Makoto was steadfast and completely level headed. However, in the sole presence of this beautiful girl who knew just what to say, Makoto was a completely different person, and the small jabs made her entire chest feel warm, and her heart reacted by feeling as if it might fly out of her chest. 

“P… Perhaps we should… would you o-object to relocating to… my room…?”

Ann let out an overly dramatic gasp in response to such a suggestion.

“And why your room I wonder? You couldn’t  _ possibly _ be meaning for us to do  _ that _ … could you?~”

Makoto bit the inside of her cheek and was completely unable to think of any way to respond to a statement that saw right through her intentions. Wordlessly, she put a hand behind her back to grab Ann’s wrist, and began to drag her to her room. Once they arrived in Makoto’s room, and closed the door behind them, Ann began to take off her jacket to get down to just her sweater.

“So, how do you want to do th-”

As Ann was turning around from putting her jacket in the corner, her words were suddenly cut short by Makoto’s lips crashing into hers. Ann’s eyes widened in surprise, but her heart felt like it got an electric shock with how crazy unexpected this was, in the best way possible. Not wanting to let this surprise chance go to waste, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms behind Makoto’s neck as she found her back pushed against the wall a moment later, loud hums of pleasure being exchanged into her partner’s mouth. Makoto was rarely this aggressive with things, but when she was… Ann knew that tonight was going to be a  _ great _ night.

After pressing herself firmly into Ann, Makoto leaned back for a moment, a tiny trail of saliva connecting their mouths after the intense and surprising kiss.

“Ann…”

Makoto’s red eyes seemed even more intense tonight, and Ann couldn’t stop staring at them, feeling herself getting lost within their depths. 

“Yes… My Queen…?~”

After a moment’s hesitation of biting her lip, Makoto brought her lips back into Ann’s again for a long few moments before pulling back once more, already starting to pant a little at this breathtaking experience.

“... I love you…”

This time, Ann took back a bit of ground by returning a big kiss to Makoto, and then flipping the tables by twisting around and pushing Makoto into the wall instead. The brunette’s wide eyes showed shock at this, but as Ann pulled away from the kiss, she could see hints of an aggressive blush on her lover’s moonlight tinted face. 

“And I love you too, more than I can say!” 

Both girl’s hearts were beating wildly, but between the playful sparkle in Ann’s eyes and the maidenlike temperament Makoto was feeling, both of their emotions were perfectly in sync, and each knew the other was anxiously awaiting to see how this night would end.

“T… They say actions speak louder than words… could you… would you… please… show me your feelings… A-Ann…?”

When Makoto said those words in her hushed and embarrassed voice, a wave of emotions washed over Ann. She’d felt these before, and she realized that hearing those words… made her feel like she was falling in love with Makoto all over again, made her feel like she was seeing the beautiful Student Council President through her love tinted eyes for the first time again, and made her realize, once again, how desperately she wanted to spend the rest of her life with that gorgeous woman. With a smile on her lips, Ann’s hands began to make their way down Makoto’s sides, and what followed was the best way possible to ring in the new year.

… Unfortunately for Sae, she got a full second hand version of that unforgettable night because Makoto was apparently  _ very _ bad at following instructions to be quiet...


End file.
